Why Not Now?
by lightheaded25000
Summary: Filler what if for A Little Love Affair


Disclaimer: As much as I wish these characters were mine, they are 

not. They belong to WB and Shoot the Moon Productions.

Author's Note: Have you ever wondered what would have happened if Lee 

had stayed a little longer with Amanda in her bedroom? In addition, what if 

mother and the boys were out of town?

Timeframe: A Lovely Little Affair. The first part of this is from the 

episode itself.

Feedback: Please let me know what you think. Hope you like.

WHY NOT NOW?

BY

MELINDA G. LIGHT

______________________________________________________________________

Lee is at the bottom of the trellis looking up at Amanda's window. He 

starts to climb up to her window.

"Amanda!" Lee says as he taps on her window.

Amanda is half asleep picks up the phone thinking it was a phone call 

then she hears Lee again when he calls her name again.

"What?" Amanda asks.

"It's Lee. Let me in." whispers Lee.

She gets out of bed and goes to the window and helps Lee to climb 

into the bedroom.

"Lee, what are you doing here?" Amanda asks as she gets back under 

the sheets.

"I came to see how everything went tonight." Lee is looking at her 

and thinking "Even bedraggled she is beautiful."

"Everything went fine. It was textbook." Amanda smiles as she 

remembers the kiss. "He just talked about his work and his travels." 

Amanda says and realizes to herself that Lee was actually in her 

bedroom.

" Well, you are not to have anything more to do with him. We'll take 

over now." Lee says.

"Now hold on a minute. I'm doing a good job." Amanda comments.

In addition, Lee for the next few minutes argues with Amanda about staying off 

the case, but they finally agree that if they get anything more on 

the case that Amanda would get into her car and drive away. In addition, they 

shake hands on this. At this time, Lee is sitting on the bed right beside 

Amanda. The minute their hands touch there was an electricity that 

went through both of them and they look into each others eyes and 

have trouble looking away.

"Amanda, I would have thought your mother and the boys would have 

been awake by now with all the noise we have just made." Lee 

continues holding her hand and watching her.

"They are not here. Philip and Jamie went with the science club to 

the science fair that is being held at Disneyland this week. Mother 

went with them." Amanda smiles.

"Oh, really." Lee moves a little closer to Amanda and puts out his 

other hand to trace her face.

Amanda closes her eyes and grips his other hand tighter. Lee watches 

Amanda as her eyes close and her lips part slightly.

"Amanda?" Lee asks softly.

He leans toward her and brushes his lips across hers ever so gently. 

He thinks to himself, "What are we waiting for?" Then he wraps his 

arms around her as her hands slowly move up his chest. The kiss that 

followed knocked the wind out of both of them for several minutes.

They both pull away and Amanda puts her cheek on Lee's shoulder. 

Amanda is thinking, "It has actually happened. Lee kissed me."

Lee slowly puts his hand under her chin and lifts her face up so he 

can kiss her again.

As Lee pulls away he says in a hoarse voice "Amanda, I'd better go." 

He is watching her, and realizes he really did not want to go.

He lets Amanda go reluctantly and stands up and watches as Amanda 

gets out of bed.

"I think I'll make my way down to the back door instead of climbing 

back down the trellis." he says.

"Okay, I'll walk you down." Amanda smiles and thinks, "I wonder what 

he is thinking? I think we both need to do some thinking before we go 

any further."

Lee takes Amanda's hand and they walk downstairs together.

"I guess I'll see you at breakfast." Lee asks. He slowly pulls Amanda 

towards him and kisses her one last time for the night. "Remember 

your promise that you will get in your car and drive away if we get 

any more information."

"I will remember, Lee. Goodnight." she smiles at him and kisses him 

real quick on his lips.

Lee goes out the door and walks to his car. He sits there for about 

10 to 15 minutes trying to calm himself down. He thinks, "If it is not 

now it will be someday soon, Amanda King."

Amanda is leaning against the door and thinks to herself as a smile 

grows on her face, "One day Lee, you will not get away so easily." 

She turns out the downstairs lights and goes upstairs to bed and 

dreams of what is to come.


End file.
